The Scent of Coffee
by pppeppermint
Summary: The story will lead to the owner of the other cup... sequel dari Two cups of Cappucino.. NaruFemSasu


**Title:** The Scent of Coffee

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto,

**Genre:** Romance

**Type: **Oneshot

**Warning :**Gender Bender, bit OOC

**Rate: K+**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto ^^

**Sequel dari Two Cups of Cappucino... selamat menikmati...**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku berjalan santai menuju halte bus yang ada di dekat rumahku. Aku sedang bosan hari ini, apalagi hari ini aku benar-benar tak ada kerjaan. Hari ini tak ada kuliah, juga aku sedang libur bekerja di kafe tempatku part time biasanya. Sang bosku yang biasanya cerewet entah kenapa memberikanku hari libur hari ini. Dia hanya bilang cobalah refreshing hari ini. Mungkin kau akan menemukan hal yang menarik dan mengubah duniamu. Atau kau akan mempelajari hal baru atau bisa saja kau bertemu orang yang akan menjadi takdirmu... Hahhh... aku sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli dengan kata-katanya yang terlalu filosofi, ia juga tipe orang yang misterius, bos yang selalu terlambat setiap kali kami harus melakukan briefing di akhir minggu. Dengan santainya ia akan bilang:

"Aku tersesat di jalan yang disebut dengan jalan kehidupan.." dan berbagai macam alasan lain. Hyaahhh... kadang ingin kujitak kepalanya jika ia sudah terlambat kurang lebih 2 jam, yang mengharuskan kami jadi lembur sekali setiap minggu dan kemudian ia hanya akan membaca buku novel favoritnya yang berjudul 'Icha Icha Paradise' saat briefing berlangsung. Lalu untuk apa kalau begitu kami menungguinya?

Ah, kepalaku jadi sakit memikirkan bosku yang menyebalkan itu. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya ia tak buruk-buruk amat. Dia bos yang lumayan baik hati terlebih lagi saat kami memang benar-benar butuh bantuan. Ia akan dengan senang hati meminjamkan uang, atau memberi bantuan saat salah satu di antara karyawannya sedang dalam masalah, seringnya masalah keuangan. Yah, rata-rata pekerjanya masih muda, seperti aku. Kami akan kesulitan keuangan jika tanggal sudah menunjukkan angka 20 an. Yup, kiriman belum ada, begitulah nasib mahasiswa seperti kami ini.

Aku kembali berjalan dengan kepala yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya, aku mau kemana hari ini? Bahkan saat aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki bus yang biasanya mengantarkanku ke kampus dan kafe tempatku bekerja itupun, aku belum tahu akan kemana. Kurasa aku akan membiarkan kakiku menuntunku, yah, bisa saja aku juga akan benar-benar menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hari ini.

Beberapa halte telah terlewati, aku memandang jenuh pemandangan di luar bus ini. Kota ini terlihat berbeda saat aku punya banyak waktu seperti ini. Biasanya aku tak akan banyak memperhatikan suasana di luar bus, karena aku akan tertidur begitu sampai di atas bus ini. Perjalanan menuju kafe dan kampusku memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit, lumayan untuk membuatku tertidur sejenak. Meski aku merasa bosan hari ini, aku menikmati pemandangan di luar yang ternyata cukup menarik. Kota ini tertata dengan rapih dengan segala pesonanya.

Bus berhenti untuk kesekian kalinya, beberapa penumpang turun dan beberapa lagi naik. Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan penumpang yang lain. Aku berusaha menikmati semua pemandangan kota hari ini. Belum tentu aku akan mendapat hari libur seperti ini lagi kan?

KLIK! KLIK!

Suara kamera yang dimainkan membuatku menoleh ke arah depan. Beberapa kursi di depanku duduk seorang gadis dengan pita kuning yang sepertinya kukenali. Rambutnya hitam dan panjangnya sebahu, ia terlihat sibuk dengan kamera yang didekatkan ke wajahnya. Setelah ia terlihat menjauhkan kamera itu, aku bisa melihat mata onyxnya yang menawan.

'AH! Si gadis pita kuning itu!' pikirku dalam hati. Benar, aku pasti tak salah. Ia gadis yang sering kulihat setiap hari selasa di kafe tempatku bekerja. Ia yang selalu memesan dua cangkir cappucino itu, dia yang selalu duduk di meja yang sama, dia yang selalu memandang ke arah luar jendela, dan ia yang juga telah membuatku selalu teringat, benar, ia yang telah mengisi tempat spesial itu di hatiku. Aku tak menyangka aku bisa bertemu dengannya di hari selain hari selasa. Aku menatapnya tak bekedip, memastikan aku tak salah lihat. Seperti biasa, ia terlihat anggun dan cantik.

Aku terus memperhatikan ia yang sedang sibuk memotret pemandangan di luar jendela.

'Sepertinya ia suka sekali pemandangan di luar jendela, pantasan saja ia selalu melihat ke arah luar setiap ia datang ke kafe'

Saat bus melaju mendekati tujuan selanjutnya, ia terlihat berhenti memotret dan mengembalikan kameranya ke dalam tasnya dan bersiap turun. Entah kenapa melihatnya turun dari bus membuat kakiku juga melangkah turun tidak lama kemudian. Ia berjalan lurus ke depan. Aku tak memperhatikan di mana aku sekarang. Aku hanya memperhatikan dia yang sibuk kembali mengeluarkan kameranya dan mulai memotret lagi saat ia berada di sebuah taman dengan sebuah air mancur di tengah-tengahnya. Segerombolan merpati putih pun jadi objek pemandangan yang tak luput dari lensa kameranya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri mematung sambil menyandarkan diri pada tiang salah satu lampu taman itu. Ia memang menarik, ia terlihat serius memotret setiap sudut taman itu. Aku mengamati pemandangan taman itu, taman luas yang sangat indah. Mungkin aku juga harus menikmati pemandangan kota ini sekali-kali. Aku sepertinya tidak sempat memperhatikan bahwa kota ini memiliki taman seindah ini.

Aku kembali memandang tempat dimana gadis bermata onyx itu tadi sibuk dengan kameranya. Tapi, aku tak menemukan sosoknya, aku berusaha mencari dengan mataku.

'Argh.. sial, dimana dia?' aku mulai mencari dengan berjalan sekitar taman, berusaha mencari sosoknya itu, namun nihil. Ia seperti menghilang. Padahal aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku beberapa detik darinya, lalu ia hilang. Aku menunduk lesu, nafasku mulai memburu, lelah juga mengitari taman ini mencarinya. Mungkin ia sudah pulang, sebaiknya aku juga kembali. Aku mulai melangkah dengan gontai keluar dari taman.

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan pita kuningnya memandang sesosok pemuda berambut kuning yang mulai melangkah keluar dari taman. Ia mengikuti dari belakang, dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh agar tak membuat pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya.

* * *

**Sasuko's POV**

Aku merasa diikuti dari tadi, sejak di bus pun aku merasa seseorang memperhatikanku. Tapi aku tak yakin itu dia, aku pikir hanya orang lain yang kebetulan saja satu arah, jadi aku tak begitu peduli. Makanya aku tetap melanjutkan kegiatanku memotret pemandangan kota ini. Tapi sejak tadi ia terus memperhatikanku. Awalnya aku tak begitu peduli, tapi dari arah pandangan mata orang itu aku menemukan sosok yang kukenali.

Aku memang tadi sempat membeli minum dulu, saat kembali ke tempatku semula, aku menemukan sosok yang kukenali, karena kaget, reflek aku bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon taman itu. Aku mengamatinya dari jauh, sosoknya yang kebingungan dan terlihat sedikit panik, tanpa sadar aku mengambil beberapa gambar dirinya dengan kameraku.

Aku tak yakin benarkah ia yang sejak tadi mengikutiku? Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru secerah langit. Seseorang yang telah mengisi hatiku beberapa bulan ini. Seseorang yang menjadi alasan kegiatan rutinku setiap selasa dan seseorang yang membuatku sering menggunakan pita kuning ini untuk mendapatkan sedikit perhatian darinya.

Ia terlihat frustasi saat akan keluar dari taman ini. Ia sudah mengitari taman sambil terlihat mencari seseorang... benarkah ia mencariku? Dia kah yang mengikuti dan memperhatikanku dari tadi?

Aku mengikutinya perlahan, aku ingin menyapanya, dan bertanya apakah ia yang mengikutiku... tapi keberanianku tak cukup. Bagaimana jika aku hanya salah paham? Aku memang melihatnya menoleh kanan kiri dan seperti berusaha mencari seseorang saat aku kembali dari membeli minuman tadi. Apa aku hanya terlalu ge er? Bagaimana jika ia mencari orang lain... bukan aku?

Aku tetap berjalan mengikutinya dalam diam, tetap berperang dengan argumen apakah aku harus menyapa atau tidak, aku terlalu takut...

Pandanganku beralih pada tanah di depanku, aku merasa menginjak sesuatu. Begitu kulihat, sebuah kalung kristal yang cantik dengan warna biru seperti warna matanya. Tunggu! Bukankah ini miliknya? Aku tahu ini miliknya, aku selalu melihatnya mengenakan ini. Aku mulai ragu... sebaiknya kukembalikan. Tapi, ...

Aku mulai berlari perlahan mengejarnya.

"Ano..." panggilku pada pemuda di depanku begitu aku mencapainya. Ia menoleh, aku bisa melihat matanya yang melebar tak percaya, pipinya sedikit bersemu merah, ah... bolehkah aku sedikit berharap? Ia terlihat sangat tampan di jarak kami ini.

Aku ragu-ragu menyerahkan kalung itu "Err... ini milikmu bukan?" Tanyaku padanya. Ia menatap kalung yang ada di tanganku dan matanya seketika membulat, ia terlihat panik dan memegangi lehernya, dan kemudian menyadari ada yang hilang dari sana. Ia menatapku sejenak dan pelan meraih kalung itu dari tanganku.

"Ah... terima kasih" ucapnya sedikit tersipu. "Ba..bagaimana kau tahu ini milikku?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku menatapnya perlahan, bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?

"A... aku ... selalu memperhatikanmu... maka... sebab ...itu.. aku.." ucapku terbata-bata. Aku merasakan wajahku mulai memanas karena malu bercampur grogi, bahkan setelah melihat wajah terkejutnya berganti senyum aku tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah maluku... aku yakin wajahku kini semerah buah tomat kesukaanku...

Kurasa, itu awal segalanya, mungkin aku memang harus sedikit lebih berani...

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

**~OMAKE~**

KRING!

"Ah, selamat datang!" Ucap seorang pemuda bernama Sai pada tamu yang baru saja masuk, seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan pita kuningnya.

Sai menghampiri dan mencatat pesanannya "Dua cangkir cappucino" ucap gadis itu, Sai berlalu setelah mengucap terima kasih dan memintanya menunggu. 'Ia tetap memesan yang seperti biasa ya' pikirnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyajikan pesanan sang tamu. Setelah itu kembali melayani yang lain. Kemudian lonceng pintu berbunyi kembali, seorang pemuda pirang masuk kemudian menyapa rekan kerjanya itu. "Hai, Sai!"

Sai hanya memandangnya bingung, ia menghampiri pemuda itu. "Bukannya kau libur hari ini Naruto?" Tanyanya . Pemuda yang ditanyai itu hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya.

Ia kemudian tersenyum malu-malu. "Err... itu, aku ada janji dengan seseorang" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Naruto!" panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut hitamnya.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, menandakan ia akan segera kesana. "Hm... aku permisi.." ucapnya kemudian berjalan ke arah gadis bermata onyx itu. "Sudah lama?" tanyanya. Gadis itu menggeleng, "Belum.." ia tersenyum manis. Mereka terlihat mengobrol sambil sesekali bercanda.

Pemuda yang bernama Sai itu hanya terbengong-bengong dari counter bar tempatnya bekerja. Seseorang dari arah kantor belakang tampak muncul, rambut peraknya terlihat mencolok. "Hooh... sepertinya ia menemukan kisahnya sendiri.." ucap pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu, pemilik kafe. Ia tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan indah salah satu karyawan favoritnya sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam. "Dan, gadis itu juga akhirnya menemukan orang yang bisa ia ajak berbagi aroma cappucino dan pemandangan indah kota ini.." tambahnya. Sai hanya diam menatap sang bos dan kembali menatap pemandangan dua orang di depannya. Ia tersenyum, kali ini, ia tersenyum tulus...

Semua orang pasti punya kisahnya sendiri bukan?

* * *

**Hoaahhhh,,,,, selesailah juga, Yaki menyuruhku menyelesaikannya dalam beberapa jam. Haahhh... benar-benar.. inspirasi kisah ini dari cerita Yaki tentang pengalamannya saat di bus..**

**Saat membuat cerita ini, aku benar2 dibuat pusing oleh Yaki... **

**Yaki :**

Yang sebelah itu dihapus aja, gak efisien bacanya.

Ok, kalau bisa ganti kata-katanya,

Oh iya, kalungnya yang mana tuh?** –yang sering dipake naruto- **ya ampun... dideskripsiin napa? Atau dibikin apa kek!

**-ok, bentar lagi gw jitak lu!-**

**Ia bahkan membuatku stress dengan penekanan setiap kata yang salah kutulis...Uarrgghh.. kalian tahu jam berapa fic ini selesai? Tepat jam 2 pagi. Benar sekali, dia sedang libur kerja besoknya dan menjadikanku bahan bercanda.**

**Terakhir ia bilang **"Yes! Tako stress!" ** -aku akan menghajarmu begitu kau sampai di jakarta, Yaki-**

**Jaa... maaf aku jadi curhat, hehehe, tapi Yaki tetap menjadi 'My lovely Evil Editor' hehehe**

**Uhm... soal judul... err.. anehkah? Sebenarnya kami benar2 kehabisan ide untuk judul ini... blank abis... terakhir, Yaki Cuma bisa bilang "yah udah gih itu aja"... –hah?- dia yang super duper cerewet soal apapun? Ok, sepertinya dia benar2 kehabisan ide... begitupun aku... gomen minna-san...**

**Semoga kalian menikmati fic ini... mind to review ?**


End file.
